The Conjurer's Diary
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: After a major accident, Courtney is shipped unknowingly to Empire Academy: School for Magi's. There she finds a diary, hidden in a secret part of the school. Because of that diary, she is thrown into danger, mystery and a whole lot of drama. R&R! Sorry I don't know how to write the summary without giving to much away. It's better than it sounds . D/C, G/T, B/G, A/H/J, N/I
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**New story! I just couldn't help myself. It just popped up in my head yesterday and I had to share it with you guys. Okay so I now I haven't finished any of my stories and please forgive me for that! It seems like I have new story ideas and then after the 1st chapter the writer's block sets in.**

**I hope u guys like this though, cause I do. The next chapter of "My Best Friend Fell In Love With My Brother!" (wow that's a long name) should be coming soon, tomorrow at the latest.**

**Enjoy and tell me how I did.**

_EDIT (May 4, 2013): All right! I went back and did some minor editing here, like spelling and grammar. I didn't really see anything bad here, and I liked it!_

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

I was walking home the school, like I would any other day. After a few embarrassing moments and run-ins with my worst enemy, Marissa, I was ready to go home.

My phone started to ring; it was my foster mom. You see, I have been bounced around from orphanage to orphanage, going to foster parents who I thought would give me a permanent home. As soon as I go, I get sent back. I know a lot of people and have made a lot of friends due to that fact, and it's always hard to leave the people you're fond of behind.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Courtney? Where are you, it's getting dark out." Kelly said. I could her laughing behind her like she was at a party. It was probably just the champagne talking; she sounded a little tipsy.

"Don't worry, Kelly." I reply. "I'm almost home, I just have to pass through the park."

"I really wish you would call me mom….." Kelly said yawning. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Kelly." I hung up the phone. Kelly was nice and all, but she was a bit of an alcoholic.

I went towards the shortcut in the park like I usually did. The park was huge, and had lush green grass and expensive playground equipment. A child's dream. Since Kelly said that she would see me later, I assume that she means the day after tomorrow. Guess I'm spending my birthday alone again.

"Courtney?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Marissa, one of my greatest enemies.

Here's a little history between me and Marissa: Ever since the I moved into this town she's made my school life hell. The first conversation we had, I knew I would hate her.

"What happened?" She asked, taunting me. "You run away from home again?"

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated. I just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"I have nothing to do, so I'll just poke fun until I get bored." Marissa replied picking her nails.

"What?" I said grinning slightly. "Didn't get invited to Jason's party?" Jason was the hottest guy at school. Everyone knew that Marissa had a crush on him.

"You didn't get invited either!" She retorted stomping her foot. I checked the time on my PDA. 6:00 PM.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I chose not to go." I rolled my eyes and yawned. I stayed up till 3:00 last night studying for some exams. Not like they were hard or anything, I just wanted to make sure I did my best.

"Like your parents _chose _not to keep you?" Marissa said. I flinched. Talking about my real parents has always been a hard topic for me.

I've never actually knew my real parents. I have no memory of them whatsoever. I've tried looking for them, but there's no record of them ever existing. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth.

Marissa saw that I had trouble responding and chose to speak again. "Just like everyone _chose _to send you back?"

"Marissa," I said. She was pushing it.

"Just like they chose to -"

"_Enough!_" I yelled in a voice that didn't sound like my own. All I could see was pure red and all I could hear was screams.

When my vision finally cleared, I stood shocked at what I was saw. Marissa was lying on the ground, her body cut in half. Blood was pouring out of her surrounding my shoes. I screamed and stumbled backwards, only to run into another person. I looked behind me.

It was Chris McClain, the school's principal.

"I don't know what happened!" I explain panicking. "We were just arguing and this happened. It's not my fault!"

Chris rolled his eyes and laughed. I knew he was crazy, but this was on a new level.

"Don't worry, I deal with things like this all the time." Chris said. All the time?

"Could you tell me what's going on then?" I asked.

"It's simple. You're a Magi." He replied. Then everything went black.

I woke up in what looked like a regular dorm room. It was practically empty except for a lamp, the old wooden chair in the corner and the bed I happened to be sitting on. The metal door creaked open. A blonde woman who looked like she was in a early thirties came into the room. "You're awake!" she said.

"I'm Blaineley, headmistress of this school. Don't worry about your stuff, it's all in your new dorm." Blaineley said. She snapped her fingers and a notepad and pen appeared right in front of her.

I must be dreaming. There's no way this could be happening!

"Did they give me the death sentence?" I asked. Blaineley rolled her eyes and started to speak. "Listen. You got angry and accidentally used your power to kill. Chris comes so no one suspects anything and brings you here to start your new life. Do you understand?"

"I think so." I said. "But what about Kelly?"

"Kelly?" she asked confused, "Oh her. We erased all existence of you from the human world."

"What!" I said.

"I know exciting right!"

"Not exciting!" I said. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Empire Academy: School for Magis."

**:P There it is! :D**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

_Edit: (May 3, 2013): Next EDITED chapter coming soon. :D_


	2. Chapter 2: The New School

**I am very upset. I just read the last chapter and noticed my poor little birds! They've been destroyed! :'(**

**R.I.P, Bird #1 and Bird #2. I had a fun time typing you.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it!**

_EDIT (May 4, 2013): Again, just minor edits. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

**Chapter 2**

_Empire Academy: School for Magis. _The words echoed over and over in my mind. What was a Magi? Blaineley came back into the room with another student trailing behind her.

"Courtney," Blaineley said. "I would like you to meet my cousin Bridgette. She's a third year just like you are."

"Hi," Bridgette spoke up. She had beach blonde hair and green eyes ; she was wearing a blue hoodie and some shorts with sandals. "I'm Bridgette and I'll be your guide for the first week."

"Hi Bridgette," I replied. She seemed like a nice person.

"You to go and have fun! I have paperwork to fill out or the Parliament might have my head!" Blaineley said, pushing us out of the room.

"Parliament?" I asked Bridgette.

"It's our king and his Royal Court, but most people refer to it as the whole government." Bridgette said. "A few of the students here have parents in Parliament."

I imagine that being heir to a throne would be hard. Expectations you have to meet and then the pressure of being perfect would be to much for me. We rounded a corner and walked into a cafeteria. It was HUGE. Students were everywhere talking loudly and playing around.

"It's usually louder at lunch." Bridgette told me. "Right now it's just dinnertime."

We sat down at a table with two other people.

"Meet Izzy and Gwen. They're third years also." Bridgette said introducing me to the strangers.

"Hey." Gwen and Izzy said.

"Are you the new girl everyone has been talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, you're practically the talk of the school! It's not everyday you find a Magi in the human world." Gwen explained. There's that word again.

"What is a Magi?" I asked. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Magi's are powerful beings who possess the power of magic. Basically like Wizards but a whole lot cooler." Bridgette answered.

The cafeteria got quiet as four people walked in.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Heather, Duncan, Alejandro and Justin. Heather is dating Duncan but her father, the king, wants her to chose between Justin and Alejandro." Izzy explained.

"Don't trust the skinny b***h sweetheart," A voice said behind me. "She ain't nothing but trouble. I'm Leshawna, a fourth year." I assumed that forth year means that you are a senior and waved. The girl who Izzy told me was Heather walked up our table. She smiled and sat down right next to me.

"Your Courtney right?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Heather. My dad is King Matthew Bianchi. I just wanted to welcome you to the school." Heather said. "It seems like you already have people to sit with."

Ignoring the last thing she said, I smiled back. "Thanks for the welcome Heather." She nodded and walked away.

" 'It seems like you already have people to sit with'. " Gwen said mimicking her with a high pitched voice. "She basically just told you to stay in your place."

"I haven't even known her for a minute and I don't like her," I said, propping my head in my hands.

"Well she was never a likable person to begin with." Izzy said. We laughed.

After the bell rang, Leshawna and Izzy went back to there dorms, leaving me, Gwen and Bridgette to go to my dorm. It was freakin' huge. There was two twin sized beds on opposite sides of the room, two dressers, closets, desks and lamps, and finally a TV. This school really had it all!

"I wasn't expecting a roommate, so sorry for the mess." Bridgette said, apologizing. There were a few clothes scattered around but not enough to be classified as messy.

"It's alright." I assured her.

"How'd they find you?" Gwen asked sitting down in the desk chair. I told them everything, from the phone call, to Marissa all the way up until I met Bridgette.

"Intense." Bridgette said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about that Marissa girl anymore," Gwen pointed out. "I wish I could do that to Heather." We all laugh.

We talked for the rest of the night. It felt great to talk to people who didn't ignore me or shrug me off. I think I'm gonna like it here.

The next day, me and Bridgette woke up and got dressed. Blaineley was right, all of my stuff was already in my dorm room, magically crammed into a cell-phone sized box. Bridgette had to open it for me though.

Today, I decided to wear a white tank top with a black vest, skinny jeans and flats. To compliment the outfit, I wore my silver bracelet that I've had since I could remember.

Me and Bridgette were walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Your gonna love it here!" Bridgette said. "My favorite class is bond."

"Crap!" I suddenly said. Bridgette jumped at my outburst. "What?" She said.

"Blaineley never gave me my schedule." I said turning around to go to the office. "I'll meet you at class!"

"I'll come with you," Bridgette said following me. "You still don't know your way around the school. Chances are you'll get lost."

"Gee thanks Bridge." I said jokingly. We walked towards the office. Leaning against the wall beside the door was Duncan, listening to his iPod.

"You got in trouble again?" Bridgette asked from behind me. Duncan took out his earphones and turned to face her.

"You haven't been in the cafeteria yet? Two words. Paint. Balloons." Duncan said smirking. "This the new girl?"

"Yep." Bridgette turned to me. "This is my cousin, Duncan."

"You two coming to Geoff's 'expedition' tonight?" Duncan asked. "We're going castle raiding."

"Sure!" Bridgette turned to me. "What about you Court?"

Castle raiding? I don't break rules, and I'm not about to start now.

"No thank you." I said. I just got here, and I don't plan to get into any trouble. I would die if I was sent back to my regular life.

"Come on Princess, it'll be fun." Duncan said putting his arm around me. I shrugged it off.

"Sure it will." I said rolling my eyes. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my schedule."

I passed them and went into the office.

"Blaineley!" I called. She was no where near her desk.

"Courtney?" a voice said from behind me.

"Chris?" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Superintendent here," Chris said sitting in Blaineley's chair.

"You could've told me that sooner." I mumbled. "Anyways, I just came to get my schedule. Blaineley forgot to give it to me."

"Here," Chris said handing me a fold up piece of paper. I unfolded it to reveal my schedule.

"Thanks Chris," I said walking out of the office. Bridgette was nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked down the hall, looking for her. So much for being my guide. I walked down the hall looking for the cafeteria, when I accidentally ran into somebody.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The person said.

"Bridgette! You just left me!" I said. Bridgette laughed nervously.

"Well you see, something came up and-"

"In other words, she was making out with her boyfriend." Gwen said coming up behind her. Bridgette glared.

"I told Duncan to show her where the cafeteria was!" Bridgette said defending herself. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Can we please go? I'm starving." I pointed out.

We walked towards the cafeteria once again and sat down. I spotted Duncan sitting next to Heather. We met each other gazes. His eyes were a turquoise blue color. A beautiful color at that. I broke the trance when I narrowed my eyes, he smirked and mouthed these words:

_See you in homeroom, Princess._

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. What I didn't see was Heather's icy glare.

**There it is little kiddies! It took me forever to type this. I really need to work on my procrastination. ._.**

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions to Abilities

**Before I start this story, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am participating in Duncney Week 2012!**

**If you want to join, submit prompts to the Tumblr page. Since I don't have a Tumblr account, I've decided to just try and update my stories faster. :D**

**Go to my profile page for more info. **

**That's all I wanted to say.**

**Chapter 3**

Breakfast ended to soon. I followed Bridgette as she led me towards homeroom, which we had together. To be honest, I was very excited. I guess I've always been one of those people who loved school,.

"The first class we have is History," Bridgette said opening the door. Inside looked like a college classroom. There were a lot more students then I expected, some I recognized and some I didn't. I sat next to Bridgette in the third row. My textbook was already there waiting for classroom quickly filled up. I easily spotted Duncan and Heather. Duncan was smirking at me, as if he knew that we would have the same homeroom. Heather, however, was giving me the "You're Dead" look. I ignored that, remembering Leshawna's words of advice.

The teacher walked into the room.

"I wonder where Mr. Everdeen is?" Bridgette muttered from beside me. The teacher cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Euphemia Delray, but you guys can call me Ms. Euphy. Mr. Everdeen is sick, so for the whole week I will be your sub." She said cheerfully. "I promise that I'll be just as 'cool' and 'awesome' as he was though."

I could here some of the class murmuring at her.

"I understand that we have a new student," Ms. Euphy said. "Don't worry, I won't say any names. I've been there once before and I know how embarrassing it is."

Thank God! The last thing I needed was to be put on blast in front of half the school.

"Please open your History books to page 102. We last left off on the Great War of 1997 when enemy tribes came in from the east of Elridge City…"

_Fire. Fire everywhere. The screams of innocent people as they were mercilessly slaughtered on the streets. Blood everywhere, staining the once light-colored pavement in a dark crimson red…_

"Courtney!" Someone said breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, hi." I said. I looked around the class to see no one there. I looked up.

I jumped back from my seat in surprise. "Where's Bridgette? And what are you still doing here?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "She left with Geoff. And that's none of your business." He turned around and walked away.

I quickly stuffed my books into my bag and caught up to him.

"Why are you still following me?" He said bitterly.

"Bridgette ditched me, remember?" I replied "And we have the same classes."

"How'd they find you?" Duncan asked unexpectedly.

"It's a long story….."

As we walked down the hall, everyone was staring at us whispering. I rolled my eyes. We approached the door to our next class.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked opening the door.

"I have better things to do than sit in class." He said walking away. "Later Princess."

I scoffed. Later? I walked into the classroom. Again, Bridgette was there, only this time she had company.

* * *

Two people were peeking around the corner, mouth wide open in shock with what they were seeing. "Heather's not gonna be happy about this." The first girl said. "Poor Courtney, se was doing great up until now." The other girl said shaking her head.

"Should we tell her Beth?" the first girl asked. "I think she would want to know about this Lindsay. We'd better tell her during lunch." Lindsay and Beth slinkedback around the corner without another word.

* * *

"Hi Courtney!" Bridgette said. "Duncan actually did what I asked this time!"

"The least you could've done was wait for me." I said sitting down in the desk.

"So this is the famous Courtney." Bridgette's friend said. "I'm Geoff."

_The guy she's been ditching me for? _I thought. "Hi." I replied.

"Don't you guys think it was sorta weird for Mr. Everdeen not to be in class?" Bridgette asked. "He's the healthiest guy I know."

"There's a first time for everything babe." Geoff replied.

I saw Gwen and Izzy in the back of the class and walked over.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "What's going on."

"Izzy burned a hole through the table." Gwen said motioning to the gaping hole.

"I didn't mean it!" Izzy said. "It's not my fault I'm a fire-type."

"Fire-type?" I asked.

"Every Magi here has a type that has to do with something that's in nature. For example, Izzy's a fire-type and I'm a spirit-type." Gwen explained. With a flick of her wrist a piece of wood about the same size as the whole appeared. She put it in place. "It's almost a perfect fit."

"Just cover it up with your books." I suggested. I then returned to my seat in front of the class just as the teacher walked in.

After third period was over, I walked to the lunch room alone. The others had a different class than me. When I arrived everyone was watching a huge argument: Gwen vs. Heather.

"Who do you think you are?" Heather screamed angrily. I found Bridgette standing in the crowd and went over to her.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Heather came over and talked trash about Gwen's family. Her father used to be viceroy until he betrayed the royal family. Gwen is technically Heather's cousin."

That information shocked me a little. They were cousins? Heather and Gwen seemed to hate each other so much that it seemed almost impossible for them to be related. I was curious about one thing though.

"What ever happened to her father?" I asked.

"No one really knows. Some say that he died during the Great War and others say he was captured and executed." Bridgette said shaking her head. "Gwen doesn't take it well when someone jokes about her family. But she has every right to be angry."

"Who do I think I am?" Gwen said repeating the question. "Future viceroy of course!"

"You're dad gave up that title a long time ago when he decide to betray us remember!" Heather said.

"But _you're _dad said that he wouldn't let the burden be put on my family title and that I'm still the eligible heir, _remember_?" Gwen said mocking Heather.

"Not for long, because when I tell-" She stopped and turned to me and Bridgette. "You!"

"What did we do?" Bridgette wondered aloud.

"You know what you did!" Heather yelled. "Is this some kind of a joke? Trying to steal my boyfriend as an act of revenge?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. Was this girl mental?

"Lindsay and Beth told me everything! Flirting with other peoples boyfriends, is that your hobby?"

"Wow." Bridgette said and I agreed with her.

"We were having a conversation Heather." I said. "I didn't know you were that dumb Heather." Gwen added smirking.

A few people started laughing. Heather gave them the death glare and they instantly stopped.

"Whatever," Heather said, stomping away. "I am so calling my parents." Lindsay and Beth followed her out.

"We're really in for it now," Bridgette said face palming.

"Uncle Matthew knows his daughter. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Gwen assured.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe she thought I was flirting with _Duncan_."

"She's just crazy," Leshawna said sitting down at the table. "I could here you two fighting from the locker rooms. What happened?"

"Heather was talking about Viceroy Barraclough." Bridgette said. They all had a moment of silence.

"It's all in the past now." Gwen muttered quietly. "Has anyone seen Izzy?"

"Not since 2nd period." I replied.

"Last time I saw her, she was walking towards the forest." Leshawna said. "Wonder what that crazy girl is doing in there."

"I hope she's not causing any trouble." Bridgette said taking a drink of her water.

"Knowing her, she probably is." Gwen said. "So Courtney, have you figured out your type yet?"

"Nope," I said.

"You'll probably have to wait till next week anyways, gym class is usually when you find out." Leshawna said.

"I won't do it in front of everybody, right?" I asked nervously. I hated crowds.

Leshawna laughed. "No, it's completely private."

"Good."

Lunch ended. Time for PE class then.

**Here you go! How do you think Courtney's PE class will go? What will become of Courtney and Heather "acquaintanceship"? FInd out next chapter! Review! OR DIE O_O**

**(lol just kidding)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Tale of Gwen

**Hey guys, I'm on a role with this story!**

**Have you guys noticed that no one ever talks about Britney anymore? You know, Duncan and Courtney pet raccoon? She won't be in this story (sorry Brit) but it's sad that she doesn't her name in the character thing. Mr. Coconut even has one! But what about Britney!**

**But anyways, Enjoy this chapter and review! It give me the will to survive! (Insert troll face here)**

**Now hurry! Before I get arrested for misuse of the troll face! **

**Chapter 4**

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Lindsay asked staring at the ceiling. Heather group was sitting in an unknown room in the library, where know one could find them. They met here occasionally, especially to discuss how to make the students lives' miserable.

"Why would I do that?" Heather asked. "She started it. And if Gwen hadn't intervened-"

"Just apologize." A voice said. "The plan won't work if you don't."

"Your right Alejandro." Heather said. "I'll send a message. I have other stuff to do tomorrow."

"She's probably not going to accept that," Justin said from beside Heather.

"How do you know?"

"I can predict the future you know." Justin replied. "Plus, she seems stubborn."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go and apologize . Then we'll start the plan. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

I was walking down the hall, going to the bathroom. This school was like a huge maze. The least they could do was give new students maps to find their way around. Well, Bridgette said they did, but you had to use a magic spell to get it. And since I don't know any magic yet, that was out of the question. I finally found the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

When I entered Heather was there with some sort of green mask on her face.

"Courtney!" Heather said surprised.

"What do you want Heather?" I said.

"Please don't be angry with me!" Heather pleaded. "I don't know what came over me and- I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say. Heather didn't seem like the type that would apologize.

"Uh, it's okay Heather. But I think you need to apologize to your cousin." I said.

"Why?" She asked almost annoyed.

"Well she was pretty upset and she seemed kind of hurt,"

"You're right." Heather said. "What I did was out of line."

"I bet she'll appreciate it."

"Are we still friends?" Heather asked. I smiled.

"Sure."

She left the room and I rolled my eyes. As if.

* * *

Gwen was sitting in her dorm room, more than bothered. Heather had managed to bring up the most sensitive topic about her. Her father.

She hardly remembered him; she was only 2 when the war actually broke out. But she could remember the frenzy that the royal family was in when the discovered that he was gone. He just left, not even leaving a note. Her mother was unresponsive for days just huddled up in her room. Gwen and her brother, Shane had to go visit family members for months before her mother became able to care for them again.

Some member of the Royal Family ignored them all together, saying that the children of Viceroy Barraclough couldn't be trusted. Even after King Bianchi announced that Gwen was still eligible for the viceroy position, they still didn't like them.

_They treated us like trash. _Gwen thought. _Like the Barraclough's were a smudge on the "perfect" family history. Oh please, if I recall correctly, they betrayed the alliance between Magi's and-_

"Gwen!" somebody said from outside. "You in there?"

"The door's open!" Gwen replied. The door opened to reveal…..Heather?

"Oh, it's you." Gwen said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Hey cous, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said about Viceroy Barraclough." Heather said.

"Just don't do it again." Gwen replied.

Heather walked out of the room. "But if you ever embarrass me like that again. I'll tell my father. So I recommend being careful." Then she left.

This was just what Gwen expected. She knew her cousin all to well.

**There you go. It's not long like the others, but it shows some of Gwen's story. This filler was for the sole purpose of pushing the story along so I could easily transition into the next chapter (the gym scene). **

**Thanks to all the people who favorites, followed and reviewed to far. I really appreciate your support!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfects

**/Bloop. :) I'm back again.\\\**

**With the special chapter you've all been waiting for…. THE GYM SCENE!**

***crickets***

**Okay then, I'm just gonna start the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or it's characters. I only own the OC's, plot, and the computer used to type this.**

_EDIT (MAY 4, 2013): I did some MAJOR editing on the chapter._

**Chapter 5**

I didn't see Heather in homeroom the next day. It was strange; what exactly was Heather planning to do next? I decided not to worry about it though, since I still have my schoolwork to worry about. So far, the only spells I've learned were how to get a school map properly and how to order my lunch. But these were still pretty hard.

As I walked through the hallway, I heard footsteps following me. Of course, everyone was going to their next class, and who knows if they have the same class as me. But still, it felt as if someone was watching me. And I was right, they were.

"Courtney!" Two voices said from behind me. I looked to my right to see Justin, one of the heartthrobs in this school. He looked good and all, but I will never understand why girls were going out of their way to get his attention. I honestly didn't want anything to do with him, so I turned left to take the long way to my next class. As I did that, I ran straight into Alejandro, who was also an attention grabber.

They were surrounding me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We are here on behalf of her Majesty, Heather Alanna Empiria Bianchi!" They announced in unison. Creepy.

"Yeah, it's a long name. We know." Alejandro said.

"Okay…" I said. My class was only down the hall. I could make it if I ran.

"You have been invited by Heather to join the _Perfects._" Justin said, handing me a cream-colored envelope.

"The what?"

They laughed at me. I roll my eyes.

"_Perfects _are Heather's personal advisors. We, Beth and Lindsay are in the group." Alejandro explained.

"Lindsay?" I said, baffled. "Lindsay is about as dumb as a doorknob, how is she an advisor?"

"Heather picks her advisors based on their popularity, that's why." Duncan said from behind.

"You weren't at the meeting yesterday." Justin said through a clenched jaw.

Duncan shrugged. "I have better things to do than sit in a dusty old room." He grabbed my wrist and pulled (or rather, yanked) me away from the pair of eye candy.

"We were talking to her!" They said in unison again.

"You two really need to stop doing that!" I say. At the same time, Duncan says, "Well you should've told her sooner." He pulls me down the hallway.

I can hear voices commenting on the scene, saying things like: "First she has Duncan, now she has Justin and Alejandro! No fair!" and "Woah, Heather's gonna be so mad."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Saving you." He replied simply. "I wouldn't hang around them, they're trouble."

I scoffed. "And you're not?"

"True, but that's not the point. Plus, you were going the wrong way anyway."

"No, I wasn't! The gym is -" I looked at the map. He was right.

"Anything else you wanted to say, Princess?" Duncan asked smirking. I rolled my eyes. When we got into the gym, I immediately went over to where the girls were sitting.

"Took you long enough," Gwen said. "What happened?"

"I ran into Alejandro and Justin." I replied.

"You should probably stay away from them." Bridgette warned. "Heather gets very jealous if someone even comes near them."

I blinked in confusion. "I thought she was dating Duncan?"

"They've been on the rocks lately. I'm pretty sure that Duncan wants absolutely nothing to do with her." Gwen said. Then, she grinned. "Why so suddenly fascinated with Duncan?"

Bridgette giggled.

"What!" I yelled. "I don't like him!"

"We never said you did!" Bridgette said laughing harder.

"I know why," Gwen said. "People were talking about you and him walking in the hallway together. Gossip travels fast around here my friend."

"You guys were together?" Bridgette said shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, he just saved me from the 'terror' " -air quote- "that is Alejandro and Justin. Nothing like what happened in your sick and twisted little mind."

"Hmmm." Gwen thought aloud. "I wonder where she got that from."

Bridgette's face went red with anger. "Are you implying that Geoff is sick and twisted?"

"Only when your sucking face." Gwen said. We started laughing.

The screech of a whistle filled the air.

"Attention class." The Coach said. "Everyone in your battle positions!"

"I'm totally gonna win this time! I've been practicing!" Bridgette told Gwen proudly.

"Let's see where practicing got you." Gwen replied, stretching.

**7 minutes later….**

"I win." Gwen said.

Bridgette grunted and then turned to me. "Courtney, who do you think won?"

"I would say that it's a tie." Lie. I wasn't really watching them at all honestly.

Blaineley walked into the gym and scanned the room until she found me.

"Coach, I need to borrow Courtney for a second." Blaineley said.

xxx

I followed Blaineley to the white room that I arrived in when I first got here. Everything looked the same except for the new table in the center of the room. It had a few stacks of paper on it, along with a pen. We sat down at the chairs.

"So how are you enjoying your stay so far?" She asked, grabbing random sheets out of the pile.

I shrug. "Fine, I guess. There's still a few things I don't understand yet though."

Blaineley asks me a few more questions, and writes my answers down on the paper.

"One last thing: Look up." Blaineley said. I looked up. As soon as I do, there is an extreme burning sensation in my hand.

"HEY!" I yell, jerking my hand away. Blaineley takes the syringe (which is now full of blood) and puts it in a plastic baggie. She then disinfects my hand (which stung even worse) and wrapped it in gauze.

"What's this for?" I ask finally,

"We're going to find out what your power is so you can start training with the appropriate teacher." Blaineley said. "Now you better go. They're having pizza in the cafeteria today and you won't get any if you don't hurry!"

Then, she disappears.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

_EDIT (May 4, 2013): MAJOR EDITING of this chapter. Change of setting, plus I omitted a character. _

**Chapter 6**

It's been a few hours since Blaineley took me into the white room, and I still haven't gotten my results back. What was my power and who would my teacher be? I was anxious to know.

I am now in my last class of the day and I was finding it hard to concentrate. The class wasn't anything that interested me; it was just math. I looked across the aisle to see Gwen reading a leather-covered black book. Well, she was trying to read it. I looked as if she was trying to translate the words into English.

After a few tries, I managed to get her attention. _What are you reading? _I mouthed.

_I'll tell you later. _Gwen said.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and I walked over to Gwen, who was still holding the tattered, old book.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

Gwen shrugged. "I found it at -" She lowered her voice. "The castle raid. I can't read it though, everything's in Latin."

"Which is why you shouldn't take things that aren't yours." Izzy said from behind us. "Just like my grandmother used to say, 'If you steal something, you'll be stuck trying to translate Latin.' "

"Let me see." I say, holding out my hand for the book. Gwen tosses it to me.

The letters on the page seemed to shift from Latin to English. I was now fully able to read it.

"_April 6th, 1477,_" I read out loud. "No wonder, this thing is practically ancient,"

"I didn't know you could read Latin," Gwen said.

"Actually, the words translated to English all by themselves."

"No need to be sarcastic." Gwen replied, defending herself.

"I'm not! It actually did that!" I say.

I continue to read:

_April 6th, 1477_

_Dear Diary:_

_The construction of Mirabili is now underway. At the rate the workers are going at, we should be finished in three-fortnights. Also, we have decided to build Mirabili in the town of Felicitas, which is on the top of the mountain. Villages and Kingdoms everywhere will be able to see it's glory. Trades with the Magi's will be able to go well, even though we still haven't made peace. My coronation is about to start in three hours, wish me good fortune!_

_Signed: Princess Maria Magnus Trimarchi_

"I found it buried underground." Gwen explained. "I can't believe it dates back to the 1400s. It's the first thing like this I've found. So what did it say?"

"Something about a princess and her coronation."

"Speaking of princesses," Izzy piped in. "I heard that Heather is looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something important."

"I can't believe she rejected this invitation!" Heather said storming down the hallway, with Beth and Lindsay trailing close behind her. "This was a once in a lifetime chance and she missed it!"

"Well, it's her loss." Beth said trying to cheer Heather up. "If she really wanted to be a _perfect, _she should of-"

"HER LOSS!" Heather yelled angrily. Beth cowered behind Lindsay.

"Didn't you hear what Blaineley said? Her power is unknown! Unknown types are said to be the most powerful! If I had her in my Royal Party I would be able to claim the throne instead of Laura!" Heather snapped. She shuddered at the thought of her perfect older sister claiming the crown, while she watched on the sidelines. Heather would never settle for being viceroy if she had a clear chance of becoming queen.

Lindsay gulped. "You still have time to convince her that it's the right choice. Or you can use your manipulation power."

"No that won't work." Heather muttered. "Even the power of royalty has limits."

"Then just lead her on little by little." Beth suggested. "She can't beat you, you are future Queen after all."

"You're right." Heather said grinning. She could easily manipulate her way into Courtney's mind. "I did it before, I can do it again."


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful Dreamer

_EDIT (May 5, 2013): Not any major editing..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Diary,_

_The construction of Mirabilli is now underway. At the rate the villagers are going, we should be finished in three fortnights. Also, we have decided to build Mirabili in the town of Felicitas, which is on the top of the mountain. Villages and Kingdoms everywhere will be able to see it's glory. Trades with the Magi's are going well, even though we still haven't made peace…._

_Signed: Princess Maria Magnus Trimarchi._

_"Guess what my little butterfly," The black haired woman said to the small, white-haired child in her arms. "We will be going home, to Mirabili. The long winter has finally ended."_

_The baby, however was not paying attention at all. She was slowly taking in the surroundings of the small island that they had been on for three months. The mother shrugged._

_"I guess you wouldn't care, you are a baby after all. I wouldn't be surprised if this winter didn't effect you at all; you do possess the Eye of Ephraim." She looked to the clear blue sea. "I wonder what's taking the boat so long."_

_Another woman with short, blonde hair come from behind her. "Misery, wait!"_

_The mother frowned. "What did I say about that name?"_

_The blonde chuckled. "I can't help it. With a middle name like Miseria, it's hard to contain myself. Where's the boat?"_

_"Your highnesses," A short man in a tux said. "Your boat is here. Sorry we're so late, we thought we saw something to the west." Then he looked over to the blonde. "Viceroy Claudia, let me take your bags."_

_"Oh thank goodness." Claudia said tossing the bags to him. "I thought my arms were gonna fall off. Mirabili here we come!" Claudia walked ahead of the Queen and the struggling man._

_Before the Queen went, she turned around and grabbed a golden key from her pocket. She put it in the baby's tiny hands. "Take this. It was Princess Maria's coronation gift. May luck be with you wherever you go."_

I have been having the same dream for the past few days. The same black-haired woman. The same Claudia. The same weak butler. The same infant with snow-white hair. What was so important about that key?

I shook the thought off and sped up my jog. Gym, you have to love it. I was never the fastest runner; me and Gwen struggled to keep up with Izzy's sprint.

"Is she always this hyper?" I asked Gwen.

She nodded. "Pretty much. Oh look, here she comes again."

Izzy overlapped us for the one-hundredth time today and continued to run ahead. Finally, coach blew the whistle for us to stop. I was so tired, I couldn't even hold the water bottle correctly. Izzy came and sat in-between me and Gwen; the latter was still trying to catch her breath.

"Well that worked up a sweat!" Izzy said grinning. "Wasn't that fun!"

"No, it was terrible!" Gwen said angrily. "You were supposed to wait for us!"

"I might've gotten a bit carried away…"

"Alright ladies," Coach yelled. "Remember, you have Physical Exams soon, so be prepared. Also, we will be checking your upkeep on you room and your weapons. Class dismissed."

"Well, this class was short." I pointed out as we walked down the hall.

"They do have to get ready for the Physical Exams. I probably need to scrub this marker off my arm." Gwen said.

"Arrgh, they're probably gonna steal my candy stash from my dorm again!" Izzy yelled angrily. "They did that last time and fed it to the bonded animals. I wish the government didn't enforce this!"

Me and Gwen laughed. "It would be nice to go without them." Gwen said.

In 4th period History class, the teacher announced that we would be doing a project: Hiking around a castle. I usually like to do project, and I like the outdoors but hiking? It was freezing outside! Plus, the teacher didn't even bother to give us maps.

"So how are we going to get back to school?" I asked Bridgette, who shrugged. I sighed. All of a sudden, I hit my foot on a hard, cold object.

"What is that?" Bridgette said pointing to it. I looked down to see a small, metal box halfway covered in the dirt. I picked it up and opened it.

"It's just a key." I said. Then I realized it. It was the same golden key from my dream that the baby had around her neck.

"You'd think that they'd need the key to get into the box." Bridgette pointed out. "People can be so weird."

"When we get back to school, I'l put it in the lost and found." I promised her.

But when I got back to the dorm, I did the exact opposite. That key had made me curious. Was my dream actually real? The key didn't shine as much as it did before, signifying that it was very old. It's probably been there for more than a decade. I know for a fact that this is Maria's key and that she got it the day of her coronation. 2012 minus 1477 equals…..

535 years.

I'm surprised it even lasted this long. I guess this is the magic realm after all.

"Hey Courtney," I heard someone whisper from outside the window. I turned around to see, Izzy?

"It's almost time for curfew Iz. What are you doing?" I asked, slipping the book under my desk. Izzy climbed in through the window and looked around.

"Wow, your room is so clean. Can I store my candy in here?"

"Seriously, what did you come in here for?" I asked impatiently.

"What's up with you and Duncan?" Izzy asked randomly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"There are rumors floating around the school."

"Exactly. Rumors equal 'not true'." I say. "There is nothing going on between me and Duncan."

"Yeah, right!" Izzy said. "Did you actually expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth!"

Izzy rolled her eyes and climbed back out of the window. "We'll talk about this tomorrow!" She said before she jumped down.


	8. Chapter 8: Guardian and a New Friend

_(EDIT: May 11, 2013)_

**Chapter 8**

Today was officially my third week here. Usually, new schools start to get boring at this time, but with Heather glaring at me everywhere I went and the rumors about me and Duncan, it really wasn't as boring as I though it would be.

I sighed and continued walking down the snow-covered path. Walking always has helped me clear my mind, no matter what the weather was. The branches of the trees swayed in the breeze, and a couple of leaves floated to the ground right in front of me. The, I heard the soft sound of a guitar playing. Out of curiosity, I decided to venture from the path and inspect the source of the sound.

"Anybody here?" I asked, pushing a couple of branches out of the way. A few seconds went pass before I saw a human figure, sitting on a wooden bench and strumming a guitar The person turned to look at me. He had raven black her, emerald eyes, and pale skin.

"Hey," he greeted with a wave. "Aren't you a little far from the campus?"

"I was just taking a walk. I didn't realize how far I came though." I replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"This is where I come when I want to clear my mind. It's peaceful; reminds me of how things used to be." He replied, setting the guitar on the ground.

"How things used to be, what does you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know when it's time." He said. "Just don't stress yourself. You should probably get back to the campus though, I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

I turned to the direction the path was in, my back facing the boy. "Oh, they know where I am. Though, it is starting to get colder. Wait, what's your -" I glanced back at him, but he wasn't there. "-name." The last part of my sentence fell on deaf ears.

I walked back to my dorm, where Bridgette was waiting for me. She was trying to sort through the mess in order to try and find our floor.

"What took you so long? I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to get this room cleaned before they start room check." Bridgette pointed out.

"I was just taking a walk, nothing too bad. I wish I didn't though; it's really cold out." I said, shivering a bit. "Have you started cleaning yet?"

"I pulled some trash, filthy clothes, and a few dead insects from under the bed."

I shrugged. It was a start, but not enough to get us done by three o'clock. "Let's get this done. I'm hungry."

"They're serving pizza. Not the kind you'd expect though." Bridgette pointed out.

"I'll just go for a salad then." I said disgusted. We started cleaning.

After we were completely finished, I went to the restroom to clean my now filthy hands. Gwen was also there. She look exhausted. Her and Izzy's room must've been filthy also. But with Izzy, I could've been even _filthier _than my dorm. It was difficult to clean up our mess; I couldn't imagine that mess multiplied by 5.

If Gwen was related to Heather, then she must know most of the people at this school. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she knew the guy I met on my walk.

"Hey Gwen," I said. She waved.

"Do you know a guy with black hair, green eyes? He plays the guitar?"

"Not really." Gwen said. "Do you know his name? He might be a transfer student or something."

"He disappeared before I could ask." I said.

After a few moments of silence, Gwen spoke up again. "I used to know someone who fit that description," She started.

"Really?" I ask excited. "Who?"

"I guess it really doesn't matter now. He died a long time ago."

"You couldn't have told me that before?" I say, sighing.

"Well, no one knows if he's really dead." Gwen explained.

"What?"

"It's a long story. He's just a friend I used to play with when I was a baby, that's all."

I yawn. "We will pick up this story tomorrow, okay?"

Before Gwen could protest, I exited the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Friday and Izzy's Reaction

**Chapter 9**

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down Friday_!" Izzy sang as we walked down the empty hallway. It was Friday, 3:00 in the afternoon. We were just dismissed from our 7th period class since we had finished a test early. The cafeteria was serving pizza for dinner, and it was first come first serve.

We loved Izzy and all, but her singing was really getting annoying. Leshawna was about to crack. Gwen and Bridgette paid no attention. Instead, they were talking about something else, of which I was too tired to find out. Training with Izzy really takes a lot out of you. Especially when she was throwing anything she could find at you.

"Did you guys hear about the new kid?" Bridgette said, silencing Izzy. "Today was his first day here."

"I didn't notice anyone new." I pointed out.

"That's because you haven't seen everyone in the school yet." Gwen said correcting me. "What did this guy look like Bridge?"

"Well, he had jet black hair, green eyes, and pale-ish skin."

_Black hair, green eyes and pale-ish skin…_

"Oh, that guy!" Izzy said. "He was in my homeroom. I think is name is Trent."

"Hey Gwen, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. Gwen shrugged. We fell back from the group and started whispering.

"That's the guy I was talking about!" I said excited. I was glad that it wasn't my imagination.

"It could be purely a coincidence." Gwen pointed out. "There are probably lots of green-eyed pale-guys in the kingdom."

"You're such a downer Gwen." I grunted.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said from up ahead. "I can smell the pizza right now!"

I rolled my eyes. When we got to the cafeteria we were the only ones there. Lucky for us, that meant no wait. Izzy ran up to the cafeteria.

"Remember Isabella," The lunch lady said. "Only three slices per student. We can't have you eating everything this year, especially since Owen is back."

Izzy's smile fell. "Owen's here?"

"Who?" Gwen asked for me. It surprised me that she didn't know who he was either.

"Remember that guy in 9th Grade? Izzy's ex specifically." Leshawna responded. "A week after they broke up, he transferred to a human school."

"That relationship ended horribly." Bridgette said. "Oh well, it's all in the past now."

The dismissal bell rang for other classes. We got our pizza and sat down at the nearest table.

Izzy picked with her food in silence.

"Geez, I didn't think Owen returning was that bad." Bridgette said, picking the pepperoni of off her slice. "I thought you guys were friends now."

"Eh, we have our differences." Izzy said calmly.

"Babe, you'll never believe what I found in the dorm!" Geoff said from behind Bridgette. He placed a Silver Star pendant with a purple gem in the middle on the table. Bridgette gasped.

"Where'd you find this?" Bridgette asked picking it up.

"Er, that's not important!" Geoff said.

"Your dad would've killed you if you lost that." Gwen said smiling. "Now you can live on."

We all laughed. I felt someone sit down next to me. Next thing I knew, one of my pizza slices were missing.

"Hey!" I said as Duncan held it in his hand.

"What? You weren't eating it anyway." He said. "What did I miss?"

"Argh." Izzy said sadly. We looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Geoff asked.

"It's a long story. So how's training going?" Leshawna asked, changing the subject.

"Argh."

"I have to agree with her there." I said sadly.

"So, you're not strong enough to train with Izzy yet." Duncan said smirking, reaching for my remaining slice of pizza.

I slapped his hand away. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Simple. You're not strong enough."

"Let's change the subject again!" Bridgette said. "What about this pizza!"

"You guys do realize that Chef never washes his hands right?" Geoff pointed out. "Not even when he uses the bathroom."

Duncan threw the half eaten pizza back on my plate and stood up. "I gonna go throw up now."

"Argh." Izzy said again absentmindedly.

"Gosh, shut up." Gwen said annoyed. "It's not that bad. Bridgette just wanted to invite all of your old friends to your birthday party."

Izzy reached across the table and grabbed Bridgette's shirt collar. "You did what!"

"Hey, I was only going to invite a few people, but I accidentally sent the message to all of your contacts." Bridgette said innocently.

Izzy released an ear deafening scream before collapsing on the table.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine; she just needs to calm down a little." Leshawna said. "Well, I'm going back to my room, I'm tired."

"And I and Geoff need to study." Bridgette said.

I and Gwen were the only ones left at the table (besides Izzy, who was still sulking).

"And then there were two." I said.

"Nope, I have to visit my mom today." Gwen said. She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Well, I didn't have anything else to do, so I left the table also.

**Well, that took forever to type. My hands hurt so bad. :(**

**Sorry it took so long. I just didn't want to have a really REALLY bad chapter. But here it is finally!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Party

_(Edit: May 11, 2013)_

**Chapter 10**

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Izzy asked when we got to the cafeteria.

"I'm not qualified to answer that question." I said.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Well, get qualified! Is this even important?!"

"Jeez, Izzy chill." Bridgette said. "You don't want to strain yourself on your birthday."

Izzy was turning exactly 17 today. For some reason, she wasn't particularly happy about her party. When I had asked her why, she had simply said: "You know how many of the people in my family want to see me suffer? Mostly all of them!"

"Then why do you have their numbers?" I asked.

"I forgot to delete them earlier! I'm doomed!"

And now, Izzy was stuck in a state of irritation, jumping into defense mode every time someone came near her, which was a lot given that they had all came to wish her a good birthday.

"We're supposed to be meeting up with Blaineley in the back room. It's for something important." Bridgette said whispering.

"I'm sure it could've waited until tomorrow; I might be in a better mood then." Izzy said sighing. "Oh well, let's just get this over with."

A few moments later, we arrived at the door of Blaineley's office.

"What took you girls so long?" Blaineley asked.

"We're only a couple of minutes late, it's not that bad." Bridgette said walking into the room.

The room had white walls with tons of certificates, degrees and awards. There was also a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A bookshelf was in the corner of the room, behind what I assumed was Blaineley's desk. The carpet was nice and soft, not a piece of lint in sight. In the middle of the room was a brown leather couch, surrounded with more chairs and a coffee table. In the chairs was a purple haired girl and Gwen, who looked bored out of her mind. Bridgette sat down next to her. Me and Izzy sat in the remaining chairs. Blaineley balanced herself on the desktop.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get started." Blaineley said. "I have called you here today for an important announcement." She started passing around flyers.

"The school defense team?" Bridgette read aloud. "I thought the General sent in troops to do that."

"His majesty ordered for them to withdraw yesterday." Blaineley said shaking her head. "They'll be back next year around the same time. But until then, we need someone to protect the school. You guys are the first choice."

"You see," Blaineley started. "You girls have some of the most powerful abilities in the school, and with Sierra's position in the school newspaper, she can inform the school on what's going on while I'm away."

"Away?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be going to the Capitol to make an appearance in the Royal Court this afternoon, then I am going on a trip to the human world for a _vacation_. I won't be back for 5 weeks so-"

"So, you're leaving ME in charge for 5 weeks? Unbelievable!" The purple haired girl, presumably Sierra, squealed. Heather rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't I be in charge?" Heather asked batting her long lashes. "I mean- it's only fit. I _am _the next heir to the throne, after all."

"I've been observing Sierra's work and it seems like she gets along better with the student body. I wouldn't want any revolts against the administration while I'm away." Blaineley said. She turned back to Sierra. "Now, remember to get the last of the student registration forms done by next weekend. They're in the top drawer of my desk. Oh, and remember to cancel my meeting with the Viceroy!"

Izzy, Sierra, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather and I exited the room.

"Well, that was pointless." Izzy said stretching, "So, what are we doing now?"

"We?" Heather said. "I'm not hanging around you losers any longer." She stormed down the hallway, muttering things that were inaudible.

"I have to start on this paperwork…" Sierra said quietly. That's odd, she didn't seem shy when she replied to Blaineley.

"You're not starting today," Gwen said. "You promised that you would help us set up for Izzy's party today."

"But, that was before-"

"No buts! A promise is a promise Sierra!" Bridgette pointed out. "Those papers will be there forever and Izzy's birthday only comes once a year."

"Alright, enough about this dumb party." Izzy said. "I want some cake."

"I knew I forgot to get something!" Bridgette said.

"Wait. It's a birthday party. You got games, music, and everyone in my contacts, but forgot to get my stinking CAKE?" Izzy yelled.

"Well if you weren't bothering me at the time I wouldn't of forgotten." Bridgette said crossing her arms. "Does anyone here know how to make cake?"

"I do." Sierra spoke up. "Chocolate!"

"Mmmm. Chocolate." Izzy muttered. "It has been decided Sierra shall make the cake!"

….

"This is absolutely delicious." I said to Sierra, licking the icing off of my fingers.

"Thanks," Sierra said, smiling. "It's my mother's recipe."

We were in the cafeteria's kitchen, making Izzy's extravagant birthday cake for the party, In the cafeteria, people were setting up tables and the guests were starting to arrive. Bridgette said was holding Izzy hostage our dorm so that she wouldn't see any of the decoration, but I really think she's doing that so Izzy wouldn't run off. Of course, Izzy still disagreed with the whole idea of a party.

The kitchen door creaked open.

"Why is _she _making the cake?" A familiar voice said. I looked around to see Heather, who stood with her hands on her hips.

_There goes my peace and quiet. _I thought sighing. "Heather, why are you here?"

"I came to see if this little 'party' you're throwing is actually worth my time," Heather said. "But since Sierra is cooking, I'll be leaving soon."

"It's not your choice whether she cooks or not, so I guess you are leaving," I reply, pointing to the door. "Goodbye."

"So, I guess you don't mind arsenic, huh?" Heather said.

"Now what are you going on about?"

"Her mom tried to poison me and my family!" Heather said, glaring at Sierra. "I thought it was pretty obvious, especially since you can see the criminal look in her eyes. Her family is just full of crazies!"

Sierra grunted in the background.

"Heather, is there any reason you're so mean all of the time?" I asked her. "Didn't get the puppy you wanted for Christmas?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Are you really that spoiled! You hurt peoples feelings to feel better about yourself, is that it?"

"Don't pretend to be a psychiatrist Courtney!" Heather snapped, heading towards the door. "I'm not like your human friends at home! Oh right, they left just like just like your par-"

"Hey!" I said. "_Come back here!_" I said angrily.

Heather straightened her back, and quickly came back over to me.

"Now, apologize to Sierra." I said.

Heather scoffed. "You're kidding right?"

"_Just apologize!" _I said.

Heather got a glazed look in her eyes and smiled. "Yes, your Majesty." She said bowing. She walked over to Sierra and said, "I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. Please forgive me Sierra."

"Um, it's okay." Sierra said looking at her. The latter looked up and smiled. She backed away, and the glazed look left as soon as it came.

"What the-? What did you do to me!" Heather said, returning to her normal state. "Just wait until I tell my father about this! I'll have both of you expelled! You bitc-"

"Heather, _do not say another word." _I say. Heather rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Woah," Sierra said, amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Did you see her face when she told you to apologize that second time?" Sierra said, amazed. "It was like she was being controlled or something. Thanks for sticking up for me!"

"No problem." I said, smiling.

Little did I now, this was the start of a new era.


	11. Chapter 11: Izzy's Fam

**Chapter 11**

"I am NOT going in there!" Izzy said, trying to escape Leshawna's iron grip.

"Oh, yes you are!" Leshawna said. "We spent all day setting up for this!"

"This isn't fair! I never agreed to this." Izzy was now latched onto the doorpost.

"The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can go back to the dorm." Bridgette pointed out.

"And you don't want to be late to your own party, do you?" I added.

"ARGH!"

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Gwen said stepping ahead of us. She grabbed Izzy hands (in which her nails were viciously embedded into the doorpost) and tried to pull Izzy off.

"NO!"

"Izzy, we don't have all day! The teachers are probably going to be back soon!"

"NOOOOO!"

The smell of burned skin came into the air as Gwen jerked her hand away from Izzy.

"Really, Iz? Really?" Gwen said irritated.

"Yes really."

"What is taking you girls so long?" A woman with long, cherry blonde hair came out of the cafeteria. "Where is my daughter?"

"MOTHER?" Izzy said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm." Izzy's mom said inspecting the situation. "Izzy, if you don't remove your hands from that door immediately, I will allow you no cake."

"Fine!" Izzy said letting go. We all sighed in relief.

"Now, you walk into that cafeteria with pride young lady! We need you to uphold our family name!" Izzy's mother said. "We all are waiting."

She went back into the room.

"SEE why I don't like my family!" Izzy said. "Every-freaking-one of them are trying to kill me or physically harm me in some way."

"She just told you to go inside!" I said.

We pushed Izzy into the cafeteria.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!" Everyone shouted. Izzy face palmed.

"They could've at least used my nickname." She muttered to us.

"We tried, but your mom wouldn't allow it." Bridgette told her. " 'Said it wasn't _lady-like_."

We sat down at a table with the guys. Bridgette sat by Geoff, Gwen and Izzy sat by each other, so that left me sitting with Duncan. Bridgette smiled at me as if she did this on purpose. I glared at her and sat down in my chair.

"I heard about what went down between you and Heather," Duncan muttered to me, smirking. "Nice."

"Nothing happened, I just told her to apologize and she did." I said.

"That isn't what Sierra said."

Before I could ask him what she said, and what that even _meant _one of Izzy's family members stood up. You see, the thing about Izzy's family is that they all seemed to have the same hair and eye color. It was like they were in a clan of they're own.

"Oh no, it's Julie." Izzy muttered.

"Alright everybody, settle down." Julie said. She seemed a couple of years older than us, maybe in her earlier twenties.

She continued to speak. "We'll be having the refreshments now, so everyone settle down."

"I can't wait until this is over." Izzy muttered. I shrugged. Oh well, time for cake.

"When are we leaving?" Izzy asked us for the 20th time. We sighed.

"When the party's over!" Bridgette said irritated. "Or at least when your mom decides to leave."

"But _she _might be coming soon!" Izzy said panicking.

"She?" Gwen asked.

"Only my weird older sister, Emmi." Izzy said, shuddering at the thought. "Heck, she's crazier than me!"

"In that case I never want to meet her." I said. Izzy was already at lot to deal with, but her sister? "No offense of course."

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Bridgette said. "Emily isn't that bad."

"You haven't seen her at home!" Izzy said. "Remember that cut I got on my arm Year 8?"

"Yeah, you kept on bleeding everywhere. It was disgusting."

"Well Emmi caused it!"

"You tripped on over a rock and fell onto a sheet of ice." Bridgette said. "How did Emmi cause that?"

"Tripped? I was pushed!"

"She wasn't even near you!"

"You know she's an air type! She used her wind powers!"

"Isabella! Is that you?" A voice said from behind. Our trio turned around.

"Oh no!" Izzy whispered. "She's here!"

Like all of Izzy's other relatives, Emmi had the same fire orange hair and green eyes that Izzy had. But, in contrast to Izzy, she had no pupils. A shiver went up my spine from looking at her.

"Don't look her in the eyes." Izzy whispered to us.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Emmi said in monotone, smiling as she did.

"You have?"

Emmi frowned. "Of course I have, you are my little sister after all. I must go now, mother is calling me." She seemed to float over in the direction of Izzy's mom.

"Weirdo," Gwen muttered under her breath. "Izzy's mom isn't even in the room right now."

"She just needed an excuse to leave." Izzy said. "She's probably gonna go tattle to mother or something."

"Shouldn't we try to stop her then?" I asked.

"Guys!" Bridgette said. "We don't even know if she really-"

"Isabella!" Izzy's mother yelled from across the room. "Come here immediately."

"She told." Izzy said mortified. We walk over to Emmi and Izzy's mother.

"Emmi has just reminded me that we haven't sang yet." Izzy's mother said before clapping. Everyone in the room went silent.

"Oh no," Izzy said, burying her face in her hands.

"On the count of three we will sing." Izzy's mom announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "1,2,3…"

As everyone was singing, I looked around. I instantly recognize the guy that I saw before. Trent is his name. Same raven hair, same green eyes, same pale skin. But this time, he was wearing normal clothes, and he looked just like everyone else. He pointed to the gold wrist watch he was wearing and mouthed the words, "Running out of time." And just like that, he disappeared.

"…and you don't know this guy is at all?" Bridgette asked. I had been able to pull her away from Geoff and the party.

"No clue, that's the weird part." I answer pacing back and forth. "I asked Gwen about him and she didn't know who he was. No one else can identify him either. What do you think this means?"

"Personally, I think you might be going crazy." A male voice said.

"Who was that?" Bridgette jumped up. We both looked around the room.

"It was me of course," The voice said again. I turned to see an average sized black cat sitting on the windowsill, its tail waving back and forth in the air.

"Oh," I said.

Bridgette looks at me. "You _talk _to cats?"

"Wait, talking cats aren't normal around here?"

"_Cats _aren't normal around her, much less ones who talk."

"I'm not a cat." It said, squinting its eyes at us. "Well at least I wasn't until _you _turned me into one."

"I didn't do anything to you!" I said.

"Yes you did you-" it stopped talking and just stared at me. "Wait you're not-, but you look just like-"

"Just like who?" I asked out of curiosity.

"…_Never mind._"

"So what's your name cat/guy thingy?" Bridgette asked.

"If you must know, my name is Noah."

"So how did you get turned into an animal?" Bridgette asked again.

"My godsister, the girl I mistook her for," He nodded his head in my direction. "was practicing her powers. My mom stupidly told me to help her. She did a spell wrong and now I'm like this."

"Seems legit."

"Bridgette, Courtney! Where are you," Sierra's voice came down the hallway.

"We can't let her see you." I said to Noah. "Hide somewhere."

"I'l/ just hide behind this block of air." Noah said sarcastically after looking around. He was right; the hallway was pretty empty. I grabbed Noah and stuffed him into a nearby trash can. Sierra approached us.

"There you are!" Sierra said. "Everyone's looking for you, Izzy won't cut the cake without you guys. She wants backup incase her family tries to trample her or something."

"Trample her?" I repeat.

"They really want that cake Courtney."

We walk down the hallway and back into the cafeteria.

**Thank goodness, I finally got this done. I was up all night righting this chapter in my book! And look, Noah's here finally! In cat form, but he's Noah nonetheless! (Hey, I thought it would be funny XD)**

**R&R!**

**~ LadyIceCherry | 04/13/13**


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Set of Clues

**Hey guys! As you have noticed, this story only has 11 chapters now. That's because I grouped some chapters together. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Franchise or it's characters.**

**Chapter 12: The Second Set of Clues**

_He was wearing the same clothes he had on before. I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me. _

_ "What are you?" I asked. _

_He smiles and looks at his watch. It has unreadable symbols, and 7 small clock hands. He opens it up and pulls a folded up piece of paper and hands it to me. When I try to unfold it he stops me. _

_ "Not here, not now." He said._

_I was confused._

_ "Wake up."_

It has been three days since Izzy's birthday party, and I've been having these types of dreams every day since I saw that guy.

I climb out of bed and turn on the lamp. Bridgette is still fast asleep in her bed. I look at the alarm clock: _1:30 am. _Ugh, I had 5 more hours of rest before I have to get ready for school. But, I can't sleep. I have way too much on my mind and I want some answers. I look outside the window and see lights flashing in the distance. It's just the school guards on night duty, no big deal.

I pull the old diary out from the nightstand drawer. The cover is starting to peel off again; I'll have to repair it later. The diary feels heavier than usual. A piece of paper falls out onto the floor and I pick it back up. It's a note.

_Clavis. Librum taberna. Vetus castrum. Horologium. Hic habes._

How strange. It's all in Latin. I put the note back into the diary, and place it in the drawer again. Afterwards, I try to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes, unable to move or speak. Bridgette was over at the desk, finishing up some homework at the last minute. She swiveled in the computer chair, and noticed me.

"Finally, you're awake!" Bridgette said. "It's 9:00! We have a 3 hour delay since the guards saw some 'suspicious activity' near the front gates. Are you going to speak to me or not?"

But I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at the two tall, shadowed figures hovering over her. Their claws were inches long, and you couldn't see their face. Their limbs looked like they could stretch from wall to wall. I wanted to tell her to run, but since I was still paralyzed, I couldn't form the words. All I could do was sit and watch.

After a few minutes, I could finally move. I quickly sat up in bed and started breathing heavily. Bridgette looked at me oddly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. "Just a hallucination or something."

"What was it?" Bridgette asked out of curiosity,

I tried to tell her, but I couldn't form the words. _Once you tell, she'll see it too. _Something told me.

"I'll tell you later." I said, dismissing the conversation. "So, what about the 3 hour delay?"

"Oh yeah, that." Bridgette said. "The guards saw some shadow roaming around the school, so until 11:00, we'll be on lockdown. We aren't even allowed to leave the dorms. Isn't this exciting!"

Shadows? Could they be the same shadows I saw just a few minutes earlier? That's impossible; we wouldn't have school at all if that were the case.

"Then how am I supposed to get ready?"

"I guess they expected us to be ready before this happened." Bridgette said, shrugging. She rolled back over to the desk. "You'll have time to get ready before the bell rings. About 20 minutes. I suggest you start picking out your clothes now, oer you'll be late!"

As I walked down the hallway, people were staring at me and whispering.

"Did you hear about Heather?"

"I heard Heather went mute and it's her fault…."

"Woah, terrorist coming through…"

"She did that to Heather? Wow, she has guts…."

As I started to grab my books from 1st period from my locker, Gwen approached me.

"Courtney, what happened?" Gwen asked. "Everyone's spreading rumors that you put Heather in her place."

"I just asked her to apologize to Sierra, that's all." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, there's a rumor that you and Heather fought in the kitchen when Sierra was making the cake. You made her go mute!" Gwen said smiling. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Hey girl!" Leshawna said. "I heard you shut Heather up for good. You go girl!"

"I didn't do anything," I say once again, but this time I was irritated. I had nothing to do with Heather and her 'problem', if that's what you can call it. How do we know she isn't faking it in order to make me look bad? "What exactly are people saying anyways?"

"Well, Sierra said that you and Heather got into a fight in the kitchen. You told Heather to stop talking and she did," Gwen said. "possibly forever."

"Yes that all happened EXCEPT for her going mute! There was no way she could've-"

Wait. Marissa. The very incident that brought me to this school was an accident, so who's to say that this isn't an accident either? I shuddered at the fact that I might've actually caused this. But a large part of me was happy: I had gotten revenge on Heather for all of the pain she might of caused beforehand.

"So what are you going to do now?" Leshawna asked me. "I heard that you might be getting into a lot of trouble."

"Well, what can you expect? Heather's the Emperor's daughter, unfortunately." Gwen said. "But I can assure you, if she wasn't, she would've been nicer."

"What do you mean?"

"The Emperor has been spoiling her and her older sister, Laura. Apparently," Gwen said, whispering so that only their small trio could hear. "Heather wants to steal the crown from Laura, and she'll do anything to get it. She doesn't like anybody getting in her way,"

"That explains a lot," Leshawna said. "Heather wants everyone to obey her. It's not like they don't already."

"How about this," Gwen said, interrupting. "My mom is probably going to make me go visit her anyways. I'll go and see if she was faking it or not, then I may be able to clear your name."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." I said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's another good thing about royalty; you barely get into trouble."

The bell rings a few seconds later, and we go to our classes. The whole time, I try to ignore the stares and rumors.

Even though I knew that she was my friend, I couldn't help but notice that there was something off about Sierra that afternoon. She was a bit jumpy today, getting nervous every time I tried to talk to her. It was like she thought I was angry at her for some reason. Or, if I knew whatever she might have done. The whole day, I've been wondering what exactly Sierra was telling everybody, and who she was telling the information to. I approached her about this after 4th period.

"I'm sorry Courtney!" She confessed. "I really am!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I told people that you and Heather got into a fight the other day, and that you did a spell that made her go mute." Sierra said. "I thought that I would embarrass Heather, since most others don't like her either, but I didn't know people would still stick up for her. I'm sorry!"

I sigh. "Sierra, why would you do this?"

"I just wanted to get a little revenge, that's all! I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, I promise!"

And so it came, the never ending shower of apologies. I've been trying to tell her that everything was okay, but she still felt guilty. I hoped that Gwen will get that evidence soon and these rumors would stop. Maybe I could have a little bit of peace and quiet. It was the end of the school day and I was in my room, resting. It's not like the rumors and stares tired me out or anything, I was already used to that. It was just that I was still trying to figure out that message that Trent had gave me. I take the note out of the drawer and studied it again.

_Clavis. Librum taberna. Vetus castrum. Horologium. Hic habes._

Let's see: I knew that 'clavis' means 'key'. My mind went to the key that was in my dream. I still didn't know what the rest of it mean though, nor did I know where the key led to.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I muttered, tiredly. "How am I supposed to focus on school and try to do this at the same time?"

"Get some help. Duh." Noah said. I looked up to see him sitting on the windowsill.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. I didn't need his sarcasm; my head was staring to hurt.

"That's not the point. You need to get help with the messages!"

"Why don't you just help me?"

"Do I look like I can help you?" Noah said, referring to his… _cat situation. _

"How am I supposed to get help?" I asked again. "I still don't know exactly what I'm dealing with! I might get someone in trouble."

"What about that blonde girl? She already knows about me, so why not?" Noah pointed out.

"And she was freaked out." I responded. "Why don't we just drop this conversation?"

"Hey, Courtney?" Sierra's voice rang from outside the door. She sounded as nervous as she was earlier. "Were you going to come to the cafeteria for dinner? We're having pasta tonight."

"Ugh, who's that?" Noah asked, irritated.

"Just a friend," I respond. "now leave. I have to open the door."

Noah rolled his eyes, jumped from the windowsill, and slinked under my bed. I would've liked for him to go outside, but I guess that will do. I opened the door and let Sierra in. She played around with the ends of her hair and looked around the dorm room before speaking again.

"I'm truly sorry, I really am." Sierra apologized.

"How many times do I have to say that I forgive you, Sierra?"

"I know, but still….."

I sighed. At the same time, my stomach growled. "What about we about this over some frozen pasta?" I asked. Sierra looked up at me and nodded.

**Welp, this chapter is pretty overdue, but I liked it. Don't be surprised if I switch my narrating style next chapter. I might need to in order write it effectively. :)**

**Review!**


End file.
